kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
New Kamilogy
Setting Cosmology The first known thing in the creation is infinity. The infinity is creation. Infinity became aware. This was the next step. Awareness led to the focus of infinity into infinite energy. The Creator is the focusing of infinity as an aware or conscious principle called Intelligent Infinity - The Storm. The Storm discerned a concept. This concept was finity. This was the first and primal paradox or distortion of The Storm. Thus the one Intelligent Infinity invested Itself in an exploration of many-ness - The Thunder. Due to the infinite possibilities of Intelligent Infinity there is no ending to many-ness. The exploration, thus, is free to continue infinitely in an eternal present. Densities 1st Density through 6th Density - The Thunder; 7th Density - The Storm, 8th Density - Ephemeral Storm 1st Density - Inanimate matter 2nd Density - Vegetal and animal kingdom 3rd Density - Humans 4th Density - Aliens 5th Density - Spirit form 6th Density - Light form 7th Density - The Storm. The source of @ll in existence. 8th Density - The Ephemeral Storm. Alpha and Omega. A mystery we do not plumb. Orientations Service-to-Others (STO) means to think about others 50% of the time. Service-to-Self (STS) means to think about the self 95% of the time. To qualify for Service-to-Other orientation, an entity must consider others as often as the self. To qualify for Service-to-Self, the entity must focus on the self 95% of the time, almost exclusively. What is generally considered good most often corresponds to STO. The terms are however laden with a baggage of subjectivity and what is good for one can be bad for another, thus these are easily misleading. The polarization to either STO/STS cannot be reduced to an external code of ethics only. The Story (in 3rd Density - Earth) Peacetime on Earth * It is peacetime on planet Earth which is scheduled to shift to 4th Density in the Service-to-Other in the near future and the people on Earth are well aware of this planetary shift. * Before the shift to 4th Density all Service-to-Self humans will be removed physically to so called "Prison Planets". * This is a very busy time for Archfucks and Fucks of the Universe on Earth because they know the STS are desperate because they're about to lose. A final and inevitable war, just prior to the Harvest, between the STO and STS is about to occur. A dark prophecy * Prophet Eryan, the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, prophecied in "The White Book" 3600 years ago that "The End" would come at the "Last Eclipse". * Penge Pa Penge Antage Padonke, a fat cloud who has diabetes because he ate too much cheesecake, warns Michael Brown about the Silent Fools - a race of hominoids whose faces resemble that of a bat. * L chose the Silent Fools to do their bidding who tap into Lunar energies. L teleports the planet of Silent Fools next to Earth. Silent Fools invade Earth. * The Mysteries Red Moon enters the solar system while a solar eclipse takes place. * Penge Pa Penge Antage Padonke,fights off the Silent Fools but eventually succumbs. Michael Brown and co fight off the Silent Fools. * Valkran encounters Tom Deem Dom Rotten Doo and defeats him in a fight. He then becomes the secret leader of the Silent Fools. Michael Brown, Kaxtror, Nick Rogers, Lord Archdick, Infinite Warrior from the Holy Lands, Kowakkhu, Kwanzaa, Luca Turilli, Valkran, and others * Michael Brown and co. are preparing for the final battle between STO and STS - there will be casualties but the STO will win this war. The Archfucks and Fucks of the Universe are doing their best to identify those who are STS, how and when will they assault, and what is the best way to counter them. * Valkran, a servant of L, and a professor of Astromysticism at Ahhu's, attends every meeting of the Archfucks of the Universe. Unbeknownst to the Archfucks of the Universe, all their plans are known by the STS!! * Infinite Warrior from the Holy Lands - the most powerful paladin is missing and the Archfucks of the Universe start to feel a little uneasy. IWftHL promised he'd return to Earth just prior the final battle between STO and STS. Lord Dabovic * On a night when planet Saturn is occulted by the Moon, Lord Dabovic has a very vivid dream where he sees Kaxt play World of WarCraft and buy an orb with badges. Lord Dabovic wakes up from this nightmare screaming and immediately heads off to Engawer - the capital city of Redridge, but on his way he is intercepted by Valkran. * Lord Dabovic and Valkran - insert dialogue here * Lord Dabovic, also called The Frozen Star, uses a spell called Cold Raging Wind on Valkran which causes Valkran's soul (which really is a black hole) to jump out of his body. Lord Dabovic strikes at Valkran again with another spell which leaves Valkran's face scarred. * Valkran eventually overpowers Lord Dabovic and kills him. * In a glorious battle Lord Dabovic succumbs to Valkran. New L New L is a dark place located in the western Duskwood where STS witches and warlocks dwell under the leadership of Valkran. Episodes Episode 1 A cosmic war breaks out somewhere in 6th Density - the Density of unity. Payuumian Guardians (Sixth Density Light Beings in the Servive-to-Other) fight against L - a supermassive black hole that has gone rogue and wants to devour the entire universe so that it could experience 'nothingness'). L vs Payuumian Guardians * A cosmic war breaks out somewhere in 6th Density (which is the Density of unity - no STS) * Payuumian Guardians (Sixth Density Light Beings in Service-to-Other) fight against L * L recruits many, many other black holes around the Universe and commands them never to 'bang'. * (Black holes serve a purpose and are part of The Storm's plan for renewing the Universe. You know about the concept of the big bang, which is setting the clock back on a part of the Universe, a type of refreshed state. The big bang requires something to bang from, and that state is what the black holes are accumulating. * L is actually winning this war and the Payuumian Guardians fear if there is no intervention from The Storm - the Universe might come to an end.